


Getting Him Healthy

by FantabulousAss



Series: Soften Them Up [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also annoyed, Hog takes care of Rat, Junkrat is too thin and Hog is wORRIED, M/M, roadrat - Freeform, slight feeding stuff, softhog, that's it that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Junkrat's too skinny. Roadhog does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some softHog caring for his Rat, so I wrote it!

Roadhog thrived on overcoming seemingly impossible things. If he weren’t in his own skin, he’d think he, himself, was impossible.

In the Australian outback there was plenty to overcome. Quite literally, everything was trying to kill you, from the acid rain and beating sun to the murderous fauna and even deadlier human inhabitants. So, sure, it was fair to say that he took a lot of pride in overcoming the impossible.

Currently, there was one impossible thing that he was finding increasingly difficult to overcome, and it was Junkrat’s miniscule weight.

They’d been working for Overwatch for six months already, and yeah, Junkrat had put on a pound or two, but he still ate like he was on the run, only pausing to eat if his hunger was so strong it was giving him fits of dizziness. After one too many times of having to help the skinny blond out of the shower because he was too dizzy to even sit in the shower anymore, (Roadhog didn’t fit in bathtubs, and Junkrat couldn’t stand in a shower without his robotic limbs, so they got a chair for their large shower.) Roadhog was tired of it. He was tired of making sure the little rat didn’t pass out in the truck or plane after they fought, tired of his fitful sleeping pattern that only emerged when he was running on empty, and he was especially fucking tired of hearing ‘Rat bitch about how fucking hungry he was, but doing nothing about it!

So, after carrying Junkrat inside one day, not because he was hungry, but because he was being especially clingy after a nearly sleepless night, caused possibly by hunger, but more than likely the fact that Roadhog had gotten up during the night and left him alone, Roadhog decided that enough was enough, and the little shit was going to get at least one meal a day. Mako remembered some recipes his mother and grandmother had taught him as a little kid, plus there had to sort of database full of foods for the little rat to eat, so Jamie was going to sample some good old fashioned cooking, whether he thought he wanted to or not.

“Oi! Pigface! Where ya goin’? I said I wanted to go to bed! The fuck’re we in the kitchen for?” He let out an exaggerated yelp when Roadhog dropped him rather roughly in a chair. “The fuck, man?”

Roadhog ignored him as he ranted about dignity or something equally as stupid, instead turning his attention to a pot, where he started to make soup. It was simple, cream, cheese, onions and broccoli, but it was thick and rich, and he knew Junkrat would like it. Well, he knew that because there wasn’t much the kid didn’t like. The Outback assured that anyone stupid enough to be picky died off quickly, so Junkrat could eat just about anything with the slightest chance at being edible. He knew for sure he would eat it, though, when Junkrat went silent and excited sniffles replaced his near-constant chatter. “Wassat yer makin’ there, Hoggie?”

“Soup.” When it was ready, he spooned some into two bowls and brought them to the table. He put one of the bowls, obviously, in front of Junkrat and gave him a spoon before the idiot would try to eat the hot meal with his grubby hands, as he’d done so often before. “Eat.”

When he didn’t start eating immediately, seeming hesitant, whether about his bodyguard’s intentions or the actual food itself, Roadhog huffed in annoyance and brought up his mask, so he could eat some. “Eat it. It’s good.”

“Well, mate, I just didn’t know you could cook is all. Well, cook anythin’ more than lizards and bugs on a stick.” Junkrat jerked his head back down to his bowl and cautiously brought the spoonful of soup to his lips. He had the foresight to blow on the hot liquid and Roadhog’s lips quirked up, just a little. “That’s fuckin’ ace, Hog!” He crowed, forgoing his spoon to simply drink it out of the bowl. If it burned his throat, he didn’t let on, much preferring to sigh and smack his lips as he settled back into the chair. He stared at Roadhog with such reverence that he had to snort and look away, focusing only on his food.

“Get another bowl.” ‘Hog grumbled, still eating his own first bowl. “There’s plenty there.”

Luckily, for once, Junkrat didn’t argue, and gladly got up and got another bowl, almost overflowing with the rich soup. Roadhog groaned internally, but he was happy to see the kid actually _eat_ something that he didn’t let it out.

`~`

The next day, Roadhog didn’t expect Junkrat to eat anything in the morning, but he made sure he ate something by the time the day was over. He bitched about it, but eventually ate the admittedly sort-of shoddy (especially after last night’s brilliant meal) leftovers with bread.

The day after that, it was the same deal, until the soup was gone. When the soup was gone, Junkrat honestly thought Roadhog would drop this whole feeding obsession the lummox was going through. Still, day after day, he made food and ‘Rat ate it. In fact, without ‘Hog even making the food, Junkrat was starting to eat on his own, seeking out snacks when there were no dinners premade.

At first, Junkrat just thought Roadhog felt guilty that he was the only one who ate well enough to maintain his bodyweight. At first, he only ate to humor the big guy, and let him know that he was _fine_ , thank you very much.

As the days went by, though, he noticed a difference in the way he slept, the way he thought, even. He was less prone to paranoid thoughts, was waking up in the middle of the night less, and on top of all of that, his clothes were fitting better. He wasn’t constantly pulling up his pants, and the loose clothing was unlikely to fly off while he was jumping around, and being blown up.

Of course, though, his bat-shit crazy attitude and stupid jokes hadn’t stopped, but that wasn’t a surprise. Mako wanted the night terrors to stop and the paranoia to quiet, just a little. As often as he complained, he didn’t want Junkrat to stop being himself. He just wanted the little nutcase to be a little bit healthier in his habits. He had to chuckle at that.

Roadhog noticed all the mental changes, and physical changes too. He admired the way his concave belly slowly rounded out, and those prominent ribs disappeared. His body even started developing the slightest whisper of defined muscles, even when he wasn’t cackling like a maniac. It was nice, and Roadhog rewarded him for it, and often.

So, yes, Roadhog thrived off of overcoming the impossible. Now, though, Junkrat did as well.


End file.
